Tires typically include markings or indicia on the sidewalls. Indicia can include, for example, letters, numbers, symbols, designs etc. The indicia can help identify the manufacturer of the tire by including the manufacturer's name and/or trademark, the size of the tire, and/or other information. Often, the indicia is difficult to discern on the black background of the tire sidewall. Tire manufacturers have endeavored to increase the visibility of the indicia on the sidewall of tires using numerous techniques.
One technique for increasing the visibility of the indicia on the tire sidewall involves raising or lowering at least a portion of the indicia from the cavity line of the sidewall. This technique is typically accomplished by molding the indicia in relief on the sidewalls of a tire, thereby creating embossed or engraved indicia.
Another technique for increasing the visibility of the indicia on the tire sidewall involves the use of colored indicia. Colored indicia (normally white such as a white sidewall) set on a black tire background increases the visibility of the indicia. The use of colored indicia, however, can complicate the manufacturing process. In addition, tires with colored indicia tend to require increased maintenance from the tire owner as compared to tires without colored indicia.
Yet another technique for increasing the visibility of the indicia on the tire sidewall involves using serrations, or texture. The serrations can change the amount of light reflected or deflected from the tire sidewall. The variation in light reflection or deflection enhances the visibility of the indicia.